


She Leaps

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, slightly alt ending to s3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: “Daisy, wait-” he calls after her desperately.
Don’t stop. Don’t look back. Just keep moving. Hurry up. Go, she thinks, even as her heart clenches in her chest. Is this the first time he’s not stumbled over her name? No. Doesn’t matter. Keep going. Get out of here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? I write for all manner of fandoms and ships! Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [4vrafangirl](http://www.4vrafangirl.tumblr.com)

“Daisy, wait-” he calls after her desperately.  
  
 _Don’t stop. Don’t look back. Just keep moving. Hurry up. Go,_ she thinks, even as her heart clenches in her chest. _Is this the first time he’s not stumbled over her name? No. Doesn’t matter. Keep going. Get out of here._  
  
“Please,” Phil shouts over the pounding of his hurried footsteps and pounding heart, and Daisy’s chest _aches_ as she pushes herself forward, further down the alley, away from him. But he’s right behind her. _Just like he’s always been from the start._ “Don’t go.” She’s stopped without meaning too, or without thinking about it at least. His plea, because it can no longer be mistaken for anything else, soft, choked with emotion, eyes desperately searching hers. _She could still do it. Still get away._ She’s gotten the hang of it now, vibrating the world, the ground, the very air around her to facilitate an impossible jump out of danger, out of reach... For all that he’s an incredibly capable agent, he can’t keep up forever, can’t catch her... _Not unless she wants him to._  
  
“Daisy,” he tries again. “I know you think you have to do this, but you don’t have to go. You don’t have to be alone. We can- I’ll protect you.”  
  
“And who’s going to look after you,” she asks. “I don’t deserve it, Coulson,” she whispers softly, voice trembling.  
  
“I don’t care,” he replies immediately, shaking his head, and it’s probably completely the wrong thing to say, but he doesn’t know what to say. Would say anything now. “-about any of it. I care about you.”  
  
And that’s why I have to go,” she says tearfully. “People I care about, I get them killed.”  
  
“Tried that. Didn’t take,” Coulson replies, and she huffs a laugh in spite of herself. “You don’t get to choose who cares about you,” he continues when it’s obvious she’s still considering her possible exits as the time until his SHIELD backup arrives.  
  
“No,” Daisy agrees, a rueful sort of half-smile flashing across her face before it’s gone again. “You don’t do you,” the young woman whispers softly, stepping forward to close the gap between them and pressing her lips to Phil’s before he can fully register what’s happening.  
  
“Goodbye Phil,” she whispers, allowing her forehead to linger for just a moment against his, before taking two steps back, palms trained on the ground beneath her feet, and she leaps.


End file.
